How You Remind Me
by holygoof101
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. Finn loses yet another football game, Rachel tried to comfort him and gets an unexpected reaction as he uses her to take out his anger at himself. The full Prompt inside, which is a much better summary.


A/N: Written for a prompt found on the Glee Kink Meme. Read the prompt if it doesn't interest you don't read the story. The was surprisingly easy to write and while not my best work it was fun. I've been out of ideas lately I might try and fill other Finchel prompts on there if I can find any. Reviews are encouraged but flaming is unwelcomed.

Prompt: After another humiliating football loss, Finn's brooding in the locker room and Rachel comes in trying to be all unicorns and glitter and gold stars, you'll do better next time supportive girlfriend cakes.  
Finn DOES NOT WANT TO BE COMFORTED! He's tired of everyone telling him if he just works hard, believes in himself, does his best, that it'll all work out. He's tired of being the sweet nice guy Finn Hudson, he's pissed off and angry and totally fucking terrified that he's going to be trapped in Lima forever and no one will let him even bring the possibility up.  
Angrily calling out Rachel on being full of crap, how dare she try to pretend she cares, she knows she's getting out of Lima, she knows she's going to have this super awesome exciting life, and once she's in New York she's never going to give him another thought, he'll just be the loser high school boyfriend all her classy theatre friends tease her about.  
Rachel starting in with the comfort sexing and Finn getting all possessive/rough/demanding and fucking her on one of the locker room benches. Dirty talk about how she's going to remember him, how when one of her New York guys touches her she's going to remember him, the dumb jock high school boy who made her scream.

A loud slamming noise echoed through the empty locker room as Finn Hudson slammed his helmet against his locker before throwing it inside and slamming the locker door so hard it bounced back at him. He was alone, the last one to shower and the last one to leave, Finn was also the one who took tonight's loss the hardest. He was sick of losing, he was sick of feeling like a loser, he was sick of feeling like he was never going to be good of enough to get out of the stupid cow town he was stuck in. He kicked the locker again; the crashing sound that echoed through the room was followed by a meek voice that called his name.

"Finn," Rachel said calmly as she walked deeper into the locker room well aware of his frustration from the loud noises she had heard from even outside the door. "Are you okay?" She softly asked as his back came into her line of sight.

Finn quickly snapped his head around to look at her, "I'm fine Rachel, could you just go outside I need a few more minutes to finish getting dressed." His voice coming out almost in a growl as he snatched a sleeveless t shirt out of his locked and jerked it over his head in a huff.

Rachel shook her head and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his back, "You're not okay. I know you better than that Finn," she said nuzzling against him. "I'm sorry you guys lost tonight, but you know I'm your biggest fan and you'll always be a winner to me."

Finn scoffed and yanked Rachel's arms from around him, "That's garbage Rachel," he growls slamming his locker closed for the final time and spinning around to face, his eyes radiating self loathing and disgust. "That's total garbage; you can say that because you know you're going to get out of this god forsaken cow town. You can say that because even when the rest of the world thought you were some loser you thought you were better than them, better than me." He spit out as he turned around and kicked the lockers in frustrations, causing Rachel to jump slightly as she stood in front of him her body language saying that she refused to move away from him. "And that's because you are. I'm sick and tired of feeling like a loser and no one just letting me accept my fate, that I am just a loser. And in ten years I'm going to be changing tires at Burt's tire store talking about my glory days in high school. While you'll be off in New York winning Tonys and attending fancy parties, you won't have thought about me in years but when you do it'll just be some joke about the how you had a dumb jock trophy boyfriend in high school." He blew a scoff out of his nose and snarled.

"Finn," she whispered as she walked closer to him and reached up to touch his face and rested her hand on his cheek. "I've never thought of you as a loser," she whispered and stood on her tip toes to urge him down for a kiss. It was soft and light on his lips as her free hand tugged him down onto the locker room bench bring him closer to her level and making it easier to pour herself into that kiss.

Finn's eyes shut and out of reflex his muscles relaxed and followed Rachel onto the bench for a moment letting himself get completely distracted by her touch and her kiss, for just a moment he let himself forget everything he was feeling. It was a very familiar effect that Rachel had on him, but tonight his self loathing wanted to fight against his instinct. "No," he snatched his lips away from hers, "I don't want your pity." His voice gruff as he slid away from her.

Rachel reached out again cupping his face and sliding closer to him, ignoring his resistance as she leaned in and softly kissed his neck sliding her hands up his arms and down his back, "You can take your anger out on me all you want, I'm not going anywhere Finn." She slipped onto his lap and moved her hands down his side tickling at his ribs cage and bunching up the bottom of his shirt in her hands pulling it up over his head, before she softly moved her lips back against his.

"Take my anger out?" He pulled away in a growl and staring at her with a dark intense look in his eyes before crashing his lips down forceful on to hers, hearing her gasp and her breath hitch as he forced his tongue roughly into her mouth as he grabbed the back of her neck in place making sure she couldn't pulled away. "I'm going to make sure you never forget me," his free hand roughly fondled her breast for a moment before ripping her shirt open and pushing her bra down

She wiggled on his lap trying for a moment to wiggle away until his felt his hand push against her lap jerking her towards his body as he pressed his hips up at her, the feeling of his arousal against her eliciting a moan from her lips as she felt herself grow wet. Her inability to escape his grasp turning her on in an unexpected way. Her mind was struggling to catch up with her body's reactions when she felt Finn push her off his lap and onto the locker room bench, hovering above her as he unzipped his pants and without warning shoved himself fully inside of her with one hard sharp thrust that cause her body to arch up and a high squeal to shoot out of her mouth.

Finn snarled at her squeal and thrust into her again, making sure to give a hard push as the very end grinding himself against her clit, showing no mercy as he began to fuck away his frustrations. Each thrust causing a louder squeal to come from Rachel's mouth as she reached up clawing her nails down his back. "You won't forget me," he shoved into her and let out a loud grunt before pulling completely out of her to grip her hips and jerk her to the edge of the bench, wrapping her legs around his waist and shoving his cock back inside of her, "You won't forget how this feels." His voice harsh as he pumped into her again showing no restrain even as he felt the heels on her shoes digging into his lower back, the slightly pain of it fueling him even more. "Will you?" The way the word hissed out demanded a vocal answer from her as she whimpered below him her body quivering with please.

"No!" She finally managed to squeal out as she wrapped her legs tighter around her hands sliding down her body and gripping his wrists as they gripped her hers, the way he was completely controlling her, the way he was using her body making her completely let go and give into the carnal pleasure of it all. "I could never forget this," she moaned her as her nails dug into her around. "Oh god, please Finn," she begged into the open air as her hips tried to buck to his despite his hands restraining them down.

A growl of pleasure rumbled from Finn's chest as she responded to him, "Please what Rachel," he grunted as he felt his muscles starting to tense up, "Please what Rachel? Fuck you… make you cum… make you scream…" His thrust got quicker and more forceful with each sentence as he heard Rachel's loud moans slowly turn into horse noises that could barely make it out of her throat. "Your pussy will always be mine," his grunts got louder and more forceful as her inability to make sounds turned him on even more. The sweat glistening off her body as between her pleasure blown noises she withered and panted below him. "No one else is ever going to make you cum like this, when one of your New York guys tries…" He slammed into her and dug his fingers deeper into her hips as he felt himself nearing his own edge. "All you going to remember is my cock, and how no one else will ever make you cum like this," he groaned not giving her time to respond as he continued to abuse her pussy in the most pleasant way. He felt her body starting to convulse, her heels burrowing into his make just so she could maintain balance as the horse lack of noises turned into screams that filled the air and echoed. "No one else will make you scream like this," his words straggled out as he gave one final forceful push and let out a horse gasping cry as he came deep inside of her. His hot cum shooting into eliciting one last scream of his name as Rachel's body seized with pleasure and went completely slack, her legs loosening around his waist as her thighs still quivered and her hips still rocked, while she panted for air every cell in her completely lost in ecstasy. Finn collapsed down on top of her, his cock still lingering inside her and his pants still pooled around his ankles; he buried his head in the crook of her neck as they both slowly tried to come down from what had just transpired between them.

Once she finally caught her breath and regained control of her muscles Rachel reached up and slid her hand up and down his back in a comforting manner, "Feel better?" She softly whispered near his ear.

"I'm sorry," Finn mumbled before he raised his head from the crook of her neck and looked down at her brushing the sweaty hair from her forehead.

"Don't be," Rachel responded as a slight blush crept up on her face, "I kinda… liked it," she turned her eyes to his and watched as his eyes grew wide to her response. "You being so… aggressive… so possessive it was… good… It was really good. We might need to establish some ground rules first but you can take your anger out on me anytime." She watched as a devious smile snuck up onto Finn's face. "Oh and Finn, when I said I'd never forget you. I meant it."


End file.
